Finnvv (Personage)
''' Finnvv '''is een poppetje bedacht door Finnvv. Finnvv's vijanden zijn Shandow, Skeetarl, de Rode Kwal en de Blauwe Kwal. Finnvv werkt samen met Tom, Gianni, Malissa, Rob en Martin. Later in FTG Final Adventures EPS 4 vond hij de legendary stone en de stone of the ultimate en daardoor veranderde hij van kleur en van kracht. Finnvv was vroeger de leider van Team FTG en later een van de belangrijkste leden van FTG SupernoveFTG Supernove en NewFTG. Verleden Strijd tegen Dark King Finnvv, Tom & Gianni zien hoe Dark King de aarde aanvalt. Ze rennen weg. Ze gaan door een verwoest landschap, richting een kolk die hun uiteindelijk naar een andere planeet brengt. (FTG Game 1) Ze komen aan op de nieuwe planeet. Daar ontmoet Finnvv een man genaamd Duon. Hij vertelt hoe zijn land wordt aangevallen door wezens. Finnvv bevecht de wezens, en hij wint. Duon vertelt vervolgens dat als Finnvv naar de stad wilt gaan dat hij de elektriciteitsbron moet uitschakelen. Finn doet het, en hij gaat naar de stad. Duon verwelkomt Finnvv vervolgens in zijn huis, en hij geeft hem een brandslang. Finnvv vertrekt vervolgens richting de tempel van Duon. (FTG Game 2) Duon vertelt hoe zijn tempel is overgenomen door een Graver. Finnvv vlucht voor de enorme graafmachine. Wanneer hij eenmaal de kans krijgt springt hij op het hoofd van de Graver. De Graver is verslagen. Finnvv moet vervolgens een wolk bevechten om een Mellee Poort te openen. Hij bevecht de wolk, en hij opent de Mellee Poort. (FTG Game 3) Finnvv merkt opeens op dat er iets met Gianni aan de hand is. Hij beseft dat Gianni voor Dark King werkt, en dat hij een verrader is. Tom en Finnvv vertellen Duon wat er gebeurde. Duon vertelt hoe Gianni erg machtig is en hoe ze dus moeten oppassen. Finnvv besluit om Gianni te verslaan. Finnvv gaat richting Gianni, maar Gianni misleidt Finnvv, waardoor hij per ongeluk een gebouw bij de slavenplaats. opblaast. (FTG Game 4) Finnvv gaat verder richting Gianni. Uiteindelijk confronteert hij Gianni. Finnvv, Duon & Tom vallen Gianni tegelijk aan. Ze verwonden Gianni, maar ze moeten het kasteel uitrennen, sinds het ontploft. Finnvv grijpt nog een kans om Gianni aan te vallen. Vervolgens verlaat hij het kasteel, en gaat hij terug naar de slavenplaats. (FTG Game 5) Eenmaal aangekomen op de slavenplaats worden ze weer geconfronteerd door Dark King, die sterker is geworden. Ze vluchten, maar Tom wordt gevangen genomen. Finnvv rent door een verwoest gebied heen. Hij komt uiteindelijk aan bij de kooi waar Tom in zit. Hij breekt de kooi open met hulp van een grote steen. Vervolgens beseft Finnvv dat Duon ook gevangen is genomen. Finnvv bevecht het monster dat Duon bewaakt, en hij wint. Vervolgens bevrijdt hij Duon. (FTG Game 6) De planeet waarop ze zitten is verwoest, dus ze keren terug naar de aangevallen Aarde. Finnvv komt aan bij de luchtschiphaven. Hij bevecht een kikker, en dan gaat hij naar een groot luchtschip. Hij vindt een vuurdrankje, en hij neemt het mee. Met het luchtschip komt hij aan in een jungle. Hij breekt enkele bomen om door de jungle te komen, en uiteindelijk vindt hij het steendrankje. Het bos vliegt vervolgens in brand. Met hulp van het steendrankje breekt Finn een vloer, en hij ontsnapt uit het brandende bos. (FTG Game 7) Finnvv merkt ineens dat Tom is gehypnotiseerd door Dark King. Finnvv bevecht Tom vervolgens, en hij duwt Tom in het water. Dark King laat zijn arm tevoorschijn komen. Finnvv bevecht monsters, en hij grijpt een bom die hij vervolgens op Dark King's arm laat ontploffen. Ineens komen twee enorme schedels tevoorschijn. Finnvv raakt er een, en vervolgens bevecht hij een enorme bij. Dan komt Dark King voor Finnvv terecht. Finnvv valt Dark King vervolgens aan. (FTG Game 8) Dark King haalt al zijn vorige handlangers erbij om hem te helpen, sinds hij verzwakt is. Finnvv springt tegen Dark King aan. Hij duwt een wolk weg daarmee. Hij springt weer tegen Dark King aan, en vervolgens weet Finnvv dat Dark King is verslagen. Het is Finnvv gelukt. Finnvv, Tom & Duon lopen weer richting de stad. (FTG Game 9) Laatste Strijd op Horuvia Finnvv zit bij Rob en Yuga thuis, en ze proberen een bericht te krijgen van Yuga's oma, maar iemand anders belt ze. Het is Lucas, Yuga's neef. Hij zit op Sky Island. Ze gaan naar een kanon, en schieten zichzelf naar het eiland. Ze komen aan bij de grot van het Flame Monster en ze vinden Lucas. Het Flame Monster grijpt Lucas, en Finnvv moet vervolgens met hem vechten. Ondertussen was Lucas door de deur achter het beest gegaan. (FTG Final Adventures EPS 1) De deur was naar buiten, maar Lucas was weer weg. Finnvv ziet een wachter, maar ineens verschijnt Syodoja. Later vindt Finnvv Lucas, en de drie komen aan op een brug. Daar vinden ze Skeetarl en Skeetarl JR. Ze vangen Finnvv, maar Lucas bevrijdt hem met magie. Vervolgens bevecht Finnvv Skeetarl JR, maar ze komen erachter dat Skeetarl JR goed was, alleen zijn vader had hem gehersenspoeld. Vervolgens valt een onbekende schurk Skeetarl aan. De brug blaast op, en ze vallen beneden. Ze gaan vervolgens terug naar Rob's huis. Ze komen Yuga's oma Jane daar tegen, en ze maken een plan om de Legendarische Kracht te vinden. (FTG Final Adventures EPS 2) Later, bij het Lanceerplatform, laat Yuga de raket zien die ze gebruiken om naar de planeet Clanvania laten gaan, en daarna de Legendarische Kracht te vinden. Eenmaal in de besturingskamer komen ze erachter dat de Rode Kwal aan boord is gekomen. Hij blaast het schip op, en Finnvv moet hem bevechten. Nadat hij is verslagen, crasht Finnvv in de Jungle van Clanvania. Eenmaal in de jungle vinden ze Martin, die op zoek is naar de bron van Duistere Kracht. Ze komen erachter dat Yuga weg is, en Martin besluit mee te gaan. Ze komen aan bij de ruïnes, en Martin roept de Vilaxara op. (FTG Final Adventures EPS 3) Finnvv verslaat de Vilaxara, en ze worden toegelaten in de ruïnes, maar vervolgens neemt de Duistere Kracht Martin mee. Ze gaan door de ruïnes heen, op zoek naar de Legendary Stone om de Legendarische Kracht te krijgen, maar de Legendary Stone begint te praten. Ze komen er achter dat Shandow en Finnvv's vrienden ook in de ruïnes zitten. Vervolgens moet Finnvv de steen en Shandow verslaan. De steen gedraagt zich weer normaal, maar Gianni vertelt Finnvv dat hij ook de Stone of the Ultimate nodig heeft. Finnvv besluit dat hij op zoek gaat, en hij vliegt weg, naar het gebied waar de Stone of the Ultimate is. Hij komt aan, en hij ziet Yuga daar. Ze gaan samen naar de tempel van de Stone of the Ultimate, en Finnvv krijgt de Legendarische krachten. Terug in Rob's huis, vertelt Jane dat ze een Juaji Bol heeft, die ze kan gebruiken om de bron van de Duistere Kracht te vinden. (FTG Final Adventures EPS 4) Finnvv is buiten, en hij ziet een duistere mist opkomen. Hij komt de Duistere Kwal tegen, en die zegt dat hij is gemaakt om planeten over te nemen en te vernietigen. Finnvv bevecht hem vervolgens, en hij wint. De Duistere Kwal wordt gevangen genomen door een Eqil Ranger. Jane vertelt Finnvv dat hij hulp nodig heeft van 2 personen die even sterk zijn als hem; Froze en Dixtil. Ook vertelt ze Finnvv dat ze weet waar de Duistere Kracht vandaan komt. Dichtbij de top van de berg, komt Finnvv Firondius tegen. Hij vertelt dat hij de bron is van de Duistere kracht. (FTG Final Adventures EPS 5) Firondius gaat weg, en Finnvv gaat verder met het zoeken naar Froze. Hij vindt Froze, die in een gevecht is met Shandow. De Rode Kwal komt, en hij daagt Finnvv uit voor een gevecht. De Rode Kwal maakt gebruik van de Alien Meteoriet, en krijgt daarmee meer krachten. De kwal wordt verslagen, maar ze zien het vliegende kasteel Castalexia nergens. De poort naar het kasteel wordt geopend, maar Finnvv denkt dat het een val is. Froze en Finnvv gaan uiteindelijk toch naar binnen. Ze komen aan bij Firondius, maar ze zien dat hij Martin gevangen houdt. Froze en Finnvv bevechten Firondius, maar die blaast zichzelf op. Castalexia begint in te storten. Ze ontsnappen, en komen aan in de nieuwe FTG Basis. Ze vertellen het goede nieuws, maar horen dat er aliens komen. (FTG Final Adventures EPS 6) Ze komen bij het bos van Dixtil, en daar komen ze erachter dat de aliens er al zijn. Verderop komen ze Jane tegen, en ze vertelt dat Gianni en de rest ook de kracht van de Stone of the Ultimate hebben gekregen, en nu FTG Zeo zijn geworden. Vervolgens komt Taxar, en hij bedreigt ze. Finnvv verslaat hem, maar ineens verschijnt er een fort van de Aliens. Finnvv gaat erin, maar wordt gevangen genomen. Hij komt Maltus, Cyber Skeetarl en Firondius tegen. (FTG Final Adventures EPS 7) Trivia * Finnvv heeft 3 verschillende looks gehad in de FTG serie Category:Helden Category:Gamepoppetjes Category:Finnvv's Series Category:T.U FTG-leden